steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:XaliQX XX/Szary malunek odc. 2 sez. 2 "Więcej, to więcej"
AM : Kiedy będziemy? O : Hmmm... a za ile obstawiasz? AM : Naprawdę chcesz się w to bawić w kosmosie? O : No, chcę. AM : No to w takim razie... jutro? O : Hmmm... 98 godzin, czyli jakieś 4 dni. AM : Nie... żartujesz? O : Nie. AM : Nah... - Amazonit położyła się na ziemii, po czym zamknęła oczy. Jednak po paru sekundach cały panel zaczął piszczeć, a wszystko w środku zrobiło się czerwone. K : CO TO?! Komputer : Wykryto niezidentyfikowany obiekt! O : Uruchomić zewnętrzne teleskopy! Komputer : Komenda przyjęta! H : Co to mogło być? K : Mała kometka? O : No... nie. Teleskopy wykrywające takie obiekty nie pomyliły by się, ponieważ jest to zaprogramowane i wykrywają coś naprawdę odstającego od takiego kosmicznego gruzu. H : Może większa asteroida? O : Powiedziałem coś dwie sekundy temu. H : Ah, no tak. TC : Może ludź? AM : Po pierwsze - Ludzie nie latają w kosmos, a jeśli już, to na orbitę. Po drugie - nie mogły by przeżyć bez odpowiedniego sprzętu. TC : Chyba musicie mi opowiedzieć o tych ludziach. H : Zdecydowanie. MP : Może statek Homeworld? - Każdy obrócił się w stronę Perły. O : T-to ma sens... AM : Serio... MA SENS! TC : OGROMNY! Jesteśmy rebeliantami z grupy tych którzy uciekli przed procesem i okropnym losem! Komputer : Mam zdjęcia! - Zdjęcia pojawiły się na ekranie. Obsydian przesuwał każdy po paru minutach patrzenia na każdy szczegół. Zdjęć było okolo 20. Po 30/40 minutach patrzenia na zdjęcia skończyły się. TC : To statek typu 9X4 Volim hiperprędkościowy do podróży międzygalaktycznych. AM : Po co im statek do podróży międzygalaktycznych, skoro ten układ i układ Homeworld znajduje się w Drodze Mlecznej? O : Ale jeśli tak, to świadczy to o tym że ten statek nie przyleciał tu po nas, ale po coś innego! H : Tylko po co...? O : I to właśnie trzeba sprawdzić! Komputer, szybkie zbliżenie do obiektu i przechwycenie go argonowymi paralizatorami! Komputer : Tak jest! Przechwycony zostanie za 3 minuty 14 sekund i 2 milisekundy! O : A teraz, Howlit, Koral - Połączcie się. K & H : Nie! AM : No ruchy! MP : Proszę, nie widziałam jeszcze waszej fuzji! K : Nah! Dobra, chodź Howlit! H : Dobra... - Koral i Howlit zaczęły tańczyć. MP : Aaaaa nie mogę się doczekać! A ty, Cyrka? TC : Chyba tak... MP : Chyba? TC : Nie wiem... nigdy się nie łączyłam... MP : W takim razie my się połączmy! O : Za minutę! Przygotujcie się! MP : No daleej! Cyrka! TC : Dobra... - Perła i Cyrkon zaczęły tańczyć. W tymczasie Howlit i Koral już stworzyły fuzję. ? : Dobra, dobra. Nie gwiazdorzcie, bo Sylwin wchodzi na scenę! AM : Sylwin! Kopę lat! S (Sylwin) : Nie? Chodź tutaj! - Amazonit i Sylwin się przytuliły, jednak w tymczasie uformowała się fuzja Cyrkon i Perły. ? : Cześć...? AM : Hej! ? : Jak się nazywam? AM : Nie wiem, twój wybór. ? : To może... Angelit? AM : Genialnie! AT (Angelit) : W takim razie... cześć wszystkim! S : Siema laska! - Sylwin dała piątkę Angelit, jednak kiedy Angelit dostała piątkę przewaliła się. AT : Auć...? Komputer : Mamy ją! O : Do tyłu! - Nagle niezidentyfikowany obiekt pojawił się w staku Kolorów. O : Sylwin, rozwal to! S : Czysta przyjemność! - Sylwin walnęła w statek z taką siłą, że jej ręka zaczęła płonąć, a sam statek tajemniczego wroga rozwalił się na parę kawałków. AT : Kim ona jest? - Postać była dosyć duża, szara oraz jej skóra bardzo blada. ? : KIMŚ! - Postać stworzyła białą kulę energii którą wymierzyła w Angelit, jednak ta odsunęła się szybko i kulą dostała Sylwin którą poleciała na ścianę i rozdwoiła się. H & K : Auuć... AT : Spokojnie! - Angelit wytworzyła mniejszą, niebieską kulę energii którą wymierzyła w wroga. Wróg dostał i uspokoił się. O : Właśnie! Spokój! - Obsydian uruchomił elektryczne kajdany, które złapały za ręce i nogi wroga. AM : W takim razie... co tu robisz? ? : Nic wam nie powiem! O : A pewna jesteś że chcesz tu zostać do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej? ? : Ehh... Jestem przedstawicielem rasy Klejnotów. Nazywam się Kalcyt faseta 8U3 I0O ściana 1Z2. Zostalan wysłana ponieważ wykryto obecność jakiegoś klejnotu poza naszym wszechświatem, a do podróżowania między wszechświatami pozwolenie maja tylko Biała, i moja najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza, najświetniejsza, najkreatywniejsza... AM : Konkretniej? KL (Kalcyt) : Moja diament, Ballas! K : Kto? KL : Ballas, nie znacie jej? AM : Ballas, kojarzysz coś? TC : W ogóle! Nie usłyszałam nawet ułamka słowa o jakiejś Ballas! KL : Ohhh, no to nie wiem. Ale w takim razie, puścicie mnie już? O : Nie tak szybko. Będziemy poszukiwać z tobą. KL : W żadnym przypadku! ABSOLUTNIE NIE! O : A pewna jesteś że chcesz tu zostać do końca swojej nędznej egzystencji? KL : To szantaż! O : Szantaż nie szantaż, lecimy z tobą. KL : Ahhh no dobra! CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...! Postacie - Amazonit '- Koral' '- Howlit' '- Morska Perła' '- Obsydian' '- Turkusowa Cyrkon' '- Kalcyt (''Debiut)' '- Angelit (Debiut)' '''- Sylwin (''Debiut)''' Galeria Angelit.png|Angelit Sylwin.png|Sylwin Kalcyt.png|Kalcyt Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach